Harem
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: Bakura Touzouku, the King of Thieves, is in the market for a lover. He's been through hundreds of markets and still not found anyone suitable. But he's finally found what he's looking for. TKB/RB/M. Yaoi, violence, WiP.


**Oh dear another chapter fic. Well this is TKB/RB/M. It's a story I've had floating around in my head for awhile. It's going to be pretty short, but I think it should end up ok. If you like the story, feed my muses with reviews!**

**Note: I do lots of research for historical fics. Tons really. And well, I try to get things acurrate. **

**-Harems _did_ exist in Ancient Egypt. Ramses II had a huge harem and 100 children.  
**

**-Arabian Horses were the most common in Egypt at the time, or so my research says. And they do come in black. **

**-Silver was more expensive than gold at one point in Egyptian history. Not always, but it was for a time. Since Yu-Gi-Oh! has the most in common with that period of time, I figured I'd throw silver in. **

**-Kem is the Egyptian word for black. Which signified the Underworld. **

**Enjoy? :D  
**

**

* * *

Pleasure Slaves**

"I'll assure you my King, all of our slaves are of top quality. For a man of your stature I'm sure you're looking for a –"

"You have no idea what I want. Now show me what you have in stock. Don't fool yourself into thinking that you're in any way better than the hundreds of other owners I've talked to."

The short, hunched over vendor sighed and led the tall King of Thieves into the room where his slaves were held. The room was small and crammed full of lovely pleasure slaves of every shape and size. Women with painted faces and effeminate boys everywhere. Unfortunately it wasn't anything the thief hadn't already seen elsewhere. He'd almost resigned himself to moving on until he caught sight of something wonderful. A gorgeous pale boy with white hair and warm brown eyes… Caught in the arms of a tender looking boy with lightly tanned skin and golden hair and lilac eyes. A satisfied smirk made its way to the thief's face as he watched the two snuggle closer to each other and kiss softly.

"How much are they? Those two." He pointed right at the pair. The disgusting vendor followed his gaze and smiled to himself.

"Ah them. My most prized treasures. I have to sell them in a pair you see, they wail if I try to separate them. Their names are Ryou and Marik. Make me an offer, my King."

The thief wasn't particularly pleased with the lecherous grin on the owner's face, but went into his sack for payment anyway. He withdrew a beautiful silver piece and a few gold rings. The greedy merchant's eyes gleamed.

"Ah yes, that will do. Go and claim them."

The thief tosses the payment to the owner and approaches the still kissing pair. They smiled and laughed softly with each other as the Thief King drew closer. He was very close by the time they realized he was coming. They turned large, soft eyes towards the thief and blushed. He smiled handsomely at them and kneeled.

"Well hello there lovelies. I have just purchased you for my own. Together, so don't fear being split apart. Perhaps you would come with me?"

The two blushed even further; the pale one's face is nearly crimson. The tan one is the first to respond.

"You've paid? I thought we would never be bought, our price is notoriously high. We're virgins."

The thief shivered in delight knowing that he'd bought two lovely virgins all for himself.

"Yes I've paid. We'll be leaving now my sweets."

The two didn't stop blushing, but they both nodded and stood, still intertwined. He led them forward through the crowd of lesser slaves. He paused at the door and turned back to the merchant before looking at his purchases again.

"Wait for me by my horse. He's a black Arabian stallion."

The innocent two nodded and left to wait for their new master. The thief smiled to himself at their purity, but it became a cruel smirk as he turned back to the dealer.

"I thank you wholly for service my friend. Before I leave I'd like to impart to you some knowledge. The trinkets you hold carry a fatal curse. Are you prepared to hold on to them?"

The vendor only smiled and snorted.

"Curses do not exist."

The thief nodded as if in agreement, but turned rapidly and ran the repulsive man through the stomach. The other slaves looked on in fear and awe as he twisted the dagger in his gut.

"Unfortunately for you, you've sold to the King of Thieves. I do not _buy_ things. I steal them. Such a dim-witted move."

And with that he withdrew the dagger and let the body slump to the floor. Disregarding the others present, he turned on his heel and headed for his horse. Not before retrieving his payment first, and all the other valuables at hand. When he was done he found his new slaves kissing tenderly again by his attractive horse. It was pleasing to him that they found pleasure in each other's company. As a thief, he found himself called away often from his home by the promise of a greater steal. And as the King, he had plenty of eyes out looking. His new lovers would find themselves alone regularly and he would hate to have them lonely.

"Come along my loves, we'll be taking our leave now."

The two looked at him confused as he hoisted himself onto his horse, Kem. He sighed to himself after securing his sack of treasure. With enormous strength he lifted each of them onto the horse, one after another. They shuffled around, trying to get comfortable, for a moment before setting down and snuggling close to each other and even back into himself. He smiled at their instant trust and wrapped an arm around them. They relaxed into him and began kissing each other some more.

"You seem to enjoy each other's company."

They stopped kissing and for the first time the paler one responded.

"We love each other, master. We've been friends since we met. You won't take us away from each other will you?"

The thief was amazed to hear how foreign the boy sounded, and yet he spoke fluently and clearly.

"Call me Bakura, and I will not take you away from each other if you don't want me to. Now what are your names."

Bakura hadn't forgotten, but he wanted to have them introduce themselves.

"I'm Ryou, and this is Marik."

He looked down at them and memorized their name and faces. He nodded silently and turned his horse to the west. They settled in and nuzzled against him lovingly.

"Are you a kind master, Bakura? Or will you hurt us? We've heard such terrible stories."

"I'm a very kind master, sweet one. I'll never harm you, but understand that I am a King and I have things that I must do."

They gasped upon hearing his title and they both snuggled closer to hear better.

"You're a king? What kind of king? Are you rich? You must be to have bought us."

He laughed heartily at their curiosity. It was enjoyable to hear nothing but honest desire to know in their voices and the substantial lack of greed.

"I'm the King of Thieves, beautiful ones. And I'm very rich, but don't think I will spoil you too much."

They took little notice of the fact that he was a thief and instead sighed in content at the thought of finally having been rescued from their prison by a strong, handsome King. Bakura had never been so pleased.


End file.
